shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Fexel
Jack Fexel, also known as "Jack the Ripper" among Marines, is officer of Network, underground criminal organization. He was imprisoned in Impel Down 6th Floor, but escaped during mayhem caused by Blackbeard Pirates. Before his escape his bounty was 120.000.000, but after escape it was raised to 298.000.000 . In underground world, he goes under name''' "The Bishop". Appearance Jack is a tall, rather muscular man with light-tan skin. He has white hair, dark blue eyes (Yellow after half-beast form), and usually dresses in dark brown jacket and shirt, dark grey pants and black shoes. Jack rarely wields weapons, and prefers hand-to-hand combat. Personality Usually Jack is calm, cool, and collected person in. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. However, if he is insulted or angered, he quickly loses his compossion, in worst case going rampage and becoming blood-thirsty killer. There are not many who have been able to stop Fexel's rampage by force. Another way to trigger Jack's blood-thirst is to wound person with Anti-gene who Jack has allied with, since he cannot live with normal people due Aggro7. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Jack is talented in Rokushiki, his Doriki being 2600. :'''Geppo (Moonwalk): :Shigan (Finger Gun): Jack states that Shigan is his speciality, and he uses it often. ::::Kamisori Shigan (Razor Finger Gun): Jack uses his Shigan like sword, and has shown been able to even clash with sword. :::::Kuroba (Black Sword): By using his Busoshoku Haki, Jack hardens his arm up to elbow, increasing attack power of his Kamisori Shigan. He states hardness of it is close black swords. ::::Tobu Shigan (Flying Finger Gun): :Rankyaku (Storm Leg): :Soru (Shave): :Tekkai ('''Iron Body):' :'Kami-e (Paper Art):' Physical Strength Fexel has demonstrated to be quite strong, destroying cannonball with bare hands. Agility As Rokushiki user, Fexel has great agility. Endurance Due his Devil Fruit power, Fexel's stamina is stated to be like demons; He can fight three days in row without rest. Weapons Nunchaku Soon after returning from Impel Down, Jack started to carry metal nunchaku with him. On chain of nunchaku has some kairouseki. When Jack was asked why he chose it, he answered it to be "best weapon in short distance". He is capable of splitting persons skull with single blow from his weapon, even if he has to wear gloves while using it. Devil Fruit ''For further information: Bake Bake no Mi, Model; Ghoul Summary : User has power to transform to Ghoul or half-ghoul by will. Type, Mythical Zoan Usage : Devil Fruit is used to boost users strenght and agility as well heighten their senses. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Muu Mugen : Muu and Jack come along rather well, even Muu's cheery personality does sometimes take Jack's nerves. Shira Mugen : Shira and Jack get along well, been friends since childhood. Luce Draka : Jack sometimes works with Luce, but they argue often about their methods. Enemies Other History Not much is known about Jack's history prior him joining Network, expect he lived on desert island Oasis Grail, and that his hometown was raided by bandits. When they threatened Jack (10 years old back then), he used Devil Fruit and he killed most of the bandits, forcing them flee. Some villagers ran way as well, after seeing Fexel's new power. Later, bandits returned with their leader, Caida, who started search for "Ghoul", and started kill villagers with his special claws, "Shadras". Fexel enraged from this, and when Caida was about to kill Shira, he snapped, attacking and killing Caida by twisting his neck while after entering into his half-beast form. While Jack and Caida were fighting, few villagers were taken away by bandits, but fell victims of Oasis Grails most dangerous predator; Dessert Angler. When Jack, Shira and then 2-years old Muu left Oasis Grail with trade-ship, he took claws of Caide with him. Later, after he became Commander of Network, he gave the claws to Shira. Character Design Just needed bad guy, and ended up to this. JackAngry.jpg|Jack getting angry and ready to kill. Gettingpunched.jpg|Jack after he was punched by marine. Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles Network Shira Mugen Muu Mugen External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:MakutaDethos Category:Network Category:Officer Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User